


Thanks To Shakespeare

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Librarian AU, M/M, References to Hamlet, cuteness, im sorry im such a shakespeare nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: Alfred has a crush on the campus librarian and a little old timey literature helps him land the man of his dreams!





	

The cranky British librarian was the guardian of the campus library. To most he was snippy and prude. To few, he was kind and courteous. Unfortunately, he was not kind to Alfred. The poor student always seemed to have bad luck when it came to setting the other off. He was too loud, he dropped his books, he was being a ‘ninny.’ Alfred was starting to think the green-eyed serpent of a man hated him!

The truth was, Alfred hated studying. He just had the biggest crush on the Englishman and used the guise of studying as a reason to stare at the man over a book. Little did he know the librarian had caught on to his shenanigans a while back and developed a crush of his own…

“Jones. What do you want today, hm?” The short blonde inquired with a frown, pulling his eyes away from a copy of Hamlet.

He had been reading that book since the beginning of the week to Alfred’s recollection. The American had watched him read it for an hour everyday. 

“Well… Well I was… just dropping by to study! As always!” 

Nice save, he thought to himself.

Arthur was not amused.

“Shut it, git. People are trying to read here. Including myself. If that will be all then–”

“Wait! Uh, I… I see you’re reading Hamlet.” Alfred smiled.

The librarian scrunched his eyebrows. 

“Yes, it’s a classic. Certainly someone like you would have no knowledge of Shakespeare’s theatrical masterpieces.”

“That’s not true. I’ve read Hamlet by Shakespeare.” Alfred blushed.

Arthur smirked.

“Oh, really now? Then quote a line.”

“A line? Now?” Alfred asked incredulously.

“Yes. To prove you aren’t a liar.” Arthur’s eyes glistened with amusement.

“O-Okay, I will…” Alfred cleared his throat and paused for a second to think. He smiled. He leaned in close to Arthur and whispered in his ear:

“Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love.” 

Arthur turned red in an instant, a blush staining up to the tips of his ears.

“I-I didn’t know you… enjoy classic l-literature.” He sputtered.

“Oh, I don’t,” Alfred grinned, “I just read it to impress you.”

“You– Alfred… that’s actually… very sweet of you…” Arthur muttered, looking up at him, starstruck.

Alfred blushed too, scratching his neck awkwardly.

“I… It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way but–”

“Meet me at the campus coffee shop at seven tomorrow morning. Don’t be late and dress nice. I won’t be seen dating someone who looks like a git.” Arthur said briskly, turning away, “Now shoo, I have work to do.”

“Thank you, Artie!” Alfred smiled, “Ok, seven, got it! I gotta get back to my dorm. Slacks or no slacks, that is the question!”

The American was out the door and couldn’t stop smiling.

“Thank you, Willy Shakes!” He exclaimed joyously.

For once in his life, Alfred loved classic literature.


End file.
